Roller bearing cartridges or assemblies are usable in various forms of housings, as for example, pillow blocks and flange blocks both of which are fixed to a support. There are several types of pillow blocks in general use, one difference being in the manner of inserting and removing the actual bearing unit or, as more descriptively identified, a bearing cartridge constructed of inner and outer races with rows of rollers. For example, pillow blocks are made in two pieces which are bolted together; they are made with loading slots through which the cartridge is inserted and removed, and they are made with an enlarged opening to receive adapter rings to hold the cartridge in proper position. In any event, pillow blocks and flange blocks are provided with a nipple or fitting and a passage through which lubricant is introduced into the housing and into the cartridge to lubricate the rollers, and also with a cavity to receive a locking or locating pin which extends from the cartridge and which limits relative rotation between the outer race, the bearing cartridge and the housing. Rotation of the outer race with the shaft is undesirable; movement in planes passing through the major axis of the shaft is desirable, so that the bearing is self-aligning to accommodate slight shaft misalignment. However, self-aligning movement control of the self-alignment movement is desirable, so that the locating or locking pin is not sheared off by excessive movement which could cause damage to the assembly.
Roller bearing cartridge of the type being described herein are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,773,397, issued Nov. 20, 1973, and 3,829,182, issued Aug. 13, 1974, both granted to the assignee of this application by the applicant of this application.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,397, describes and claims a unique manner of generating the arcuate surface of the housing opening. U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,182, describes and claims a unique locking or locating pin which is received in a housing cavity to limit relative movement between the bearing cartridge and the housing.
Both patents illustrate an outer race having cylindrical portions extending outwardly from the outer arcuate surfaced outer race and both patents illustrate the housing having exterior walls joining the arcuate surface of the housing opening. The concept of using the structure of the outer race and the housing to limit the pivoting movement of the bearing cartridge to accommodate shaft misalignment is not described or claimed in the aforesaid patents.